Why Can't I
by animeprincess503
Summary: May is at a contest and at the after party there is to be a singing contest. May enters and sings her feelings about a certain green haired trainer. Song-fic. Contestshipping. May's POV.


**Me: Hey, people! This is my first try at Contestshipping, so be nice.**

**Drew: It would suck even if it wasn't. -flicks hair-**

**Me: You're just like Paul! - huffs-**

**May & Drew: Who's Paul?**

**Me: Oh yeah, um, uh, you'll find out later. May, can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**May: Sure! animeprincess503 doesn't own pokemon. If she did, Drew and I would already be together and be centered around me**

**Drew: Thank god she doesn't!**

**Me: What was that Drew? -holds Misty's mallet behind back-**

**Drew: -gulps- N-nothing.**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**May: Enjoy peoples!**

* * *

I was at the Pokemon Center in Rosemarie Town and was there for my last Pokemon Contest.

I, when I had a room, rushed off to the place to sign up for the contest. I got there and walked inside.

I walked up to the receptionist.

" Yes? Are you here to sign up for the Pokemon contest?" the receptionist asked in a kind voice.

" Yes. Here." I said, handing over my contest pass.

The receptionist took it and scanned it. " Alright May. What Pokemon are you going to use?" she asked.

" I'll use my Altaria." I said without hesitating.

The receptionist typed it in. " Alright May. You're all set. Oh! After the contest, there's going to be a party. We're going to have a singing contest. Would you like to enter?"

I thought about it for a moment and smiled. " Yeah. I will."

The receptionist smiled and typed it in. " There! You're all signed up! Here is you're entree number." She handed me a slip of paper. " I hope you do well in the contest May!"

I smiled again. " Thanks."

" Yeah. You'll need all the help you can get." said a voice from behind me.

My heart went into double drive and I felt my face heat up. I calmed myself down enough to get the blush down for the most part and spun on my heel.

" Yeah, well, what do you know Drew?!" I snapped back.

Drew flicked his bangs. " What? I'm just stating the truth."

I bit back a retort and sighed. " Eh, maybe you are... See you later. I've got to practice." I turned around and whispered to the receptionist to not say a word about me entering the singing contest. She nodded.

I turned around and saw Drew was slightly suprised that I didn't continue fighting like all the other times I did. He regained composure.

" As I've said before, you need all the practice you can get." he said, flicking his hair.

" Maybe I do," I said non-chalantly. " Maybe I don't." I whispered ominously in his ear as I walked passed him.

I saw him shiver.

I walked out of the building. I decided that I needed some new clothes, and went shopping. I finished in an hour and took my bags back to the Pokemon Center. I put them in my room and walked into the forest to practice in peace.

I brought out my Altaria and got to work.

I finished an hour later and called Altaria back. I looked at the sky. I saw the sun was setting and sighed. I walked back to the Pokemon Center and got some food from the cafeteria. I finished and went to my room to take a shower. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning at 10 o'clock and sighed. I got up and got dressed in my regular outfit.

I started looking for a song to sing for the contest on my lap top and found the perfect one after about two and a half hours. I started practicing and had finished at 2. I walked out to the cafeteria and got some lunch. I finished in half an hour and walked back to my room and grabbed my bag. I walked to the contest hall. I sat down on a bench and sighed.

" Hey." I heard from behind me. My heart sped up.

" Hey Drew." I said non-chalantly.

He sat next to me and spotted the bag in my hand. " What's that?"

" You'll find out later." I avoided his question. " Are you ready for the contest?"

Drew smirked and ficked his bangs. " Yeah, but the question is, are you?"

" We'll see." I said ominousy.

Just then the screen turned on and Vivian came on screen. " Hi! Welcome to the Rosemarie Town Pokemon Contest! Are you ready to go, coordinators? Alright! The first coordinator up is... Drew!"

Drew smirked. " See you soon." He walked out on stage.

Drew went on and Roselia did an amazing display of petal dance, magical leaf, and solar beam. Drew got a 28. Drew came back.

" How was that?" He asked.

" That was great!" I said.

He flicked his hair. " As always." He smirked.

I looked up and saw that contestant 14 had just gone on stage. I was contestant 15. I sighed.

" I gotta go. Be back soon." I said and rushed off to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

I walked inside and saw there was another door. I opened it slightly and saw the contest field. I shut the door and locked it. I got dressed in my new outfit, which was a blood red tank top that ended just above my belly button, some black biker shorts, a black skirt that went a little below mid-thigh with slits up the sides, a belt made of big silver rings, a black trench coat, some black boots, and a dangling silver rose bellybutton ring. I put on some black eyeliner. I heard my name being called and threw a smoke bomb onto the feild quickly and ran out so fast I was a black blur.

" Altaria, take the stage." I called out softly as I threw my pokeball into the air.

Altaria came out and looked me over quickly. " Al al, taria tari al? Taria tar al tari?( So May, what's with the change? Is it Drew again?)"

I blushed. " No! It's not because of him! Now we're about to be shown, so put your game face on!" I whispered and controlled the blush.

" Alteria.( Alright.)" Alteria nodded and put a serious face on as the smoke lifted.

" And there is May! All decked out in a new outfit too! Wonderful entrance! Well, let's get started!" Vivian said excitedly.

I nodded. " Altaria, use Natural Gift!" Altaria used it and it came out as a shadow ball. " Now, use Ice Beam!" Altaria used ice beam on the shadow ball and it froze. " And finally, use Dragon Claw!" Altaria used dragon claw and the frozen shadow ball broke and skarkles were everywhere. It was breath taking!

" Good job! I think you earned this score!" said Nurse Joy, speaking for them all. A perfect 30 appeared on the screen. I smiled slightly.

" C'mon Altaria. Let's go." I said and we walked back to the waiting room.

I sat next to Drew and saw he was staring at me, mouth open.

" You know, it's not nice to stare." I said.

Drew closed his mouth and closed his eyes as he shook his head. " You were amazing May! I didn't know you had an Altaria. And what's with the new outfit?"

" Thank you. Yeah, I caught her a few months ago." I said, while blushing lightly.

" Altaria, al al taria.( Yeah, she's wearing it for you!)" Altaria said.

I blushed a light red. " Altaria! No I'm not! I-I just wanted to change my image, that's all! Yeah!"

" Al altari.( Sure you're not.)" Altaria said sarcastically.

I blushed harder. " No, I'm telling you! I'm not!"

" Altaria altari al al taria tar ria?( Then why did you enter that singing contest?)" Altaria asked.

I blushed beet red. " I-I'll tell you later Altaria."

" What did she say?" Drew asked.

I calmed my blush down. " N-Nothing. Hey look, the second round is up!" I quickly changed the subject.

Drew looked up and saw that the 4 finalists were on the board. It was Harley in fourth, Solidad in third, Drew in second, and myself in first. My first battle was with Solidad and Drew got Harley. I walked out and saw Solidad already there.

We started. " Altaria use Mist!" I called softly. Altaria used mist and the battle field was covered. " Now, Altaria, use Dragonbreath on Butterfree." Altaria used dragon breath and Butterfree was paralyzed. " Now, use Secret Power." Altaria used secret power and it turned into water pulse. Butterfree was hit full on and Solidad's points deminished to zero. The mist lifted and everyone gasped. Altaria didn't have a scratch and had all of her points and Solidad's Butterfree was knocked out with no points, in 30 seconds flat!

" And we have a winner. May! You pass to the final round!" Vivian said after getting over her shock.

I walked out with Altaria without a word and into the waiting room. I sat down by Drew. Then, disaster stuck in the form of... Harley!

" Hey, Hun, that was quick work out there! I can't wait to beat you!" Harly said with a _giggle_.

I shivered slightly. " Hey Harley?" He turned towards me. " Fuck off." I said in a sweet voice. Drew and Harley were in shock.

" Wha-huh-when-how" Harley was at a loss for words. I mean, I _never_ say profanities.

" Are you hard of hearing? I said, ' Fuck off'." I said in slightly annoyed tone of voice.

Harley just walked off at a loss for words.

" Al, altar tari ria alta tar.( Yeah, I really think this change is for Drew.)" Altaria said.

I blushed. " I keep telling you, it's not! It's not for him, it's for me!" I shouted in a whisper.

When Drew heard this he felt a pain in his heart and he frowned. _' Who is _he_?'_

" Altaria.( Whatever.)" Altaria returned to her pokeball.

I sighed. " How long until I can tell him? I hate lying." I whispered to myself.

When Drew heard this, the pain in his heart grew ten-fold. He hid it with a smirk.

" Who is this person that your Altaria is saying this change is about?" Drew asked.

I blushed a light pink. " Oh! Drew! I forgot you were here! I'm sorry! Don't you have to go do your battle?" I asked, changing the subject.

Drew frowned slightly. " Yeah."

Just then Vivian announced the beginning of the second match.

" See you in the final match." Drew whispered as he passed me. I shivered.

I looked at the screen and saw Drew and Harley. Drew threw out Roselia and Harley threw out Cacturn.

Drew called for Roselia to us petal dance and then solarbeam. The flower pedals swirled around the solar beam and hit Cacturn dead-on. Harley's points deminished to zero and Drew won. Drew called Roselia back and walked back to the waiting room.

" That was great." I said as he sat down next to me.

" Yeah." He said, flicking his bangs, a smirk on his face. " I know."

I sighed. " Well, let's get down there and see who's stronger."

We got up and walked out there.

We threw our pokeballs and Roselia and Altaria came out.

" And start!" Vivian said.

" Roselia, use Petal Dance and then use Magical Leaf!" Drew called.

Roselia used petal dance and magical leaf. The attack was coming at Altaria in a whirl wind.

" Altaria use Hyper Beam!" I called out. Altaria used hyper beam into the center of the petals and leaves. It was beautiful and effective. Roselia was caught off gaurd and was hit dead on. Half of Drew's points were deducted.

" Roselia! Use Solarbeam!" Drew called. Roselia collected energy for solarbeam.

As Roselia was powering up I called out, " Altaria! Use Sing!" Altaria started singing and Roselia fell into a trance like sleep. " Now, use Dragon Claw!" Altaria used dragon claw and Roselia fell to the ground and woke up. Drew lost half of his remaining points.

" Tch. Roselia! Use Shadow Ball! Quick!" Drew called. Roselia sent a shadow ball at Altaria so fast, I couldn't tell her to dodge. I lost a fourth of my points.

" Damn. Altaria, use Steel Wing! Quickly now!" I called. Altaria used steel wing and in a flash Roselia was down, knocked out.

" And we have our champion! May Maple of Petalburg City! Congrats May!" Vivian said happily.

I nodded. I walked over to Drew.

" Good job May. You actually beat me. I'm sure it was just a fluke, though." Drew said with a smirk and hair flick. He held out his hand. " Congratulations."

I smiled and shook his hand. " Thank you. You were great. Let's go."

Drew returned Roselia and I got my ribbion. We walked off stage.

" So... are you going to the after party?" I asked, slightly nervous.

" Yeah, you?" Drew asked.

" Yeah. I'm gonna go change though. See you later!" I said as I ran off.

" Yeah. See you later..." Drew muttered.

I walked into my room in the Pokemon Center and took another of my bags out. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I finished and blow dried my hair. After that I straightened it. My mid-back length light brown hair looked sleek and silky. I got my bag and pulled out a beautiful silk, black dress. It was strapless and clung to my body 'til the waist. After that it flared out to the knees. I put it on and pulled out some black high heels with straps going to the ankles. I then put on some black eyeliner. I also put on some silver hoop earrings and a silver rose necklace. I walked out of the bathroom and picked up a black trench coat and put it on over my dress. I walked out of my room and to the contest hall's ballroom( A/N: I added that in. If there aren't ballrooms in contest halls, there are now!).

Once there I saw the party had already begun. I looked down at the peice of paper that the receptioonist handed me yesterday and saw it read 7. I heard number 6 being called out and my heartbeat quickened slightly.

I looked around the room and saw that there were circular tables were everywhere covered with red tablecloths. I also saw that the judges were seated in front of a stage at a rectangular table. I spotted Drew at one of the tables behind the judges and I had to refrain myself from gasping. He was gorgeous! He was in a black shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket. My heartbeat increased and I blushed furiously. I heard number 6's song end and my number being called out.

I walked over to the stage and took my trench coat off. A collection of gasps were heard all throughout the ballroom.

" Alright May, start when your ready." Vivian said.

I nodded. I glanced at Drew and saw he was staring at me. I blushed slightly. I sighed and took a deep breath.

_**Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be**_

Drew sighed in sadness. That couldn't be him. The'd known each other for years._**Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too**_

Drew looked on and slowly felt his heart breaking._**This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming**__**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

Drew was shocked. _' She felt that way about someone? Lucky bastard.'__**Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too**_

_' Yeah, but you don't feel that way.'_ Drew thought sadly._**It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful**_

_' Egg?'_ Drew wondered._**Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning**_

Drew blushed._**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

Drew's blush died as he was overcome by sadness._**I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'**_

_' She's dying?'_ Drew thought, confused.__

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I finished singing and walked off stage. There I was surrounded by fanboys.

" Let me pass." I said coldly.

They shivered, but complied.

I walked past them and out the door. I walked outside and sat down.

The landscape all around me was beautiful. It was covered in a blanket of pearly white snow. It was winter after all. I noticed there was a chill in the wind.

I noticed someone walking towards me and saw it was Drew. He came over and sat next to me.

" Hey May." Drew greeted. I thought I heard a tone of sadness in his voice, like he tried to hide his sadness. I decided it was my imagination.

" Hey Drew. What's up?" I asked, curious as to why he came out here.

" Nothing much. I was wondering..." Drew trailed off.

" Yes? What is it?" I asked.

" I was wondering... who is that bas-guy you were singing about?" He covered his mistake.

I giggled. " I'll tell you... if you tell me why you want to know?"

Drew sighed. " So I can kill this guy if he hurts you."

I giggled again.

" What?" he asked as he stared at me.

" Nothing. It's just that, I don't think you want to kill this guy I like." I giggled again.

Drew raised an eyebrow. " And why not?"

I giggled again. " Because it's you." I closed the distance between us and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at first, but kissed me with as much passion.

We separated after a time and Drew smirked.

" So, you can't breathe when you think about me and can't speak when you talk about me?" he asked.

I blushed, looked down, and nodded.

Drew tilted my head up. " That's nice. Well I can tell you that I feel the same way." He kissed me.

I happily kissed back and smiled.

I suddenly had a strange thought and laughed inside.

_' We're gonna get colds, but I don't care.'_ I put my arms around Drew's neck and we kissed into the night.

Me: How was that?

May: That was great!

Drew: -reads and looks at May frequently- May, you are weird.

May: Hey! I take offence in th-

Drew: -kisses her- That's what I like about you.

May: -blushes- Thanks.

Me: Anyways, please review.


End file.
